talesoferinfandomcom-20200214-history
Alexander
A handsome, bearded man. One of the eight heroes who defeated the Deposed God "Saturn". Gifted with a good temperament, he seems a bit glib, but is very likable. He's a decent king who's more mature than he looks. He headed off to capture the "traitor" Black Crow along with the Sun King and the Honest King. Stuck between two people with wildly different personalities, he has taken on the role of peacemaker. The possessor of the "Thunder King" armor, uses a pair of spears that can summon thunder as their weapon. The power of their lightning is an aid to be a match for even the Dragon Ancestors. Skills Basic Stats (Origin Awaken+10) Gaining Method * Event Summon Attribute of Title * Title name: King's Concerns * Title Attribute: Allied Light Characters' Crit DMG +20% Story of Resonance I When the young Alexander learned about manners and martial arts, except for being extremely good at getting along with others, he didn't seem to have any other outstanding abilities. But, when a few young Heroes formed a party to defeat the Deposed God "Saturn", everyone noticed that the average-looking Alexander had also became one of the group's members. II Alexander joined the party without uttering any word. His father urged him to leave the party, saying: "Defeating the Deposed God is already just the same as suicide, and when compared with those other young warriors, you're just an obscure, nameless fighter. Leave this to them, if you die in battle what will your mother and I do?" Alexander laughed: "Father, you know that I've never done something that I can't handle. The Deposed God may sound like a big and powerful name, but they're actually just a shadow of what they once were. And those warriors aren't just ordinary people you know. As for me, you ought to have a bit more confidence in me, don't you think?" Shaken by Alexander's confident and nonchalant attitude in the face of danger, his father begrudgingly permitted him to follow the party to battle. After a fierce, intense battle, the eight young heroes successfully killed the Deposed God Saturn. Alexander and his other partners all quickly became the new stars of the Sacred Alliance. As Alexander was obscure and unknown to people previously, there were many who doubted whether or not he lived up to the name. And it was around this sort of public opinion that the High Priest decided to crown Alexander and make him the new Thunder King. Doubt over whether or not Alexander had the ability to take the throne filled the Capital for a time. When wandering the streets, a knight loyal to Alexander would often hear discussions about him. After seeing the look of his knight's furious face, Alexander patted him firmly on the shoulder, saying "The common people's words are just like the wind, blowing east today and west tomorrow. Good sir, you're not like a blade of grass in the wind, are you? So easily moved and swayed?" The knight gritted his teeth and continued to elaborate: "But, I also selfishly don't want you to accept the throne. The Octo Leaders of the Sacred Alliance are controlled by the High Priest, if you accept this throne, you will be viewed by everyone as the High Priest's puppet and will be manipulated by the High Priest. Are you happy with that?" "This is the High Priest's order. Would you have me go against the High Priest?" Alexander casually replied to his knight. The terrified knight hurriedly apologized and left Alexander, leaving him alone in his palace. "They really have found the wrong person to be the Thunder King..." He muttered to himself when he was sure that there was no one else around. Alexander was extremely clear of the High Priest's intentions, and he also knew that the priest wasn't completely pure and innocent either. Although, wasn't being able to assess a situation quickly and clearly and find an advantageous place to stand from one of his strong suits? He knew that he wouldn't really turn into a puppet king. Holding this conviction firm, Alexander earned the title of The Thunder King. He quietly and discreetly investigated the secret actions of the High Priest while ruling his country to the best of his ability. After a few years, his kingdom had become strong and prosperous. Gradually, the rumors about Alexander completed faded away. The Thunder King, with his warm and promising kingliness obtained the full support of his people. III Alexander's authority kept on growing stronger, making the High Priest start to question his loyalty. Thus, the High Priest started introducing some eligible noble women close to himself to Alexander in the hopes of them marrying him, allowing the High Priest to monitor and suppress him. His mother even encouraged him: "My child, with so many beautiful ladies are there not any that appeal to you?" Alexander smiled and replied: "Please forgive me, mother. I'm an extremely picky person!" But in no time at all, a piece of news spread from Alexander's palace: The Thunder King Alexander had become really attached to a cat named "Lucy". No one believed this news at first. But Alexander even took Lucy with him to attend an important ball held by the high priest. Once the music started, he didn't invite any woman to dance with him but instead just sat in the corner, holding his cat and attentively feeding it dried fish. A young noble lady that the High Priest had sent on a blind date with Alexander walked up to him and worked up the courage to ask: "Thunder King, your majesty, could I have the honor of joining you for a dance?" The typically kind and polite Alexander didn't pay any attention to her at all and just continued to play with Lucy. Alexander's mother pressed him, "Alexander! Making a woman come to ask for your hand in dance is highly inappropriate!" "Why?" Alexander seemed to come back around, "Excuse me, my lady. I was just talking with Lucy. With such a cute lover, even stately affairs are not as important as a look from her. Wouldn't you say so?" "You....!" The young noble lady stormed out of the ball. "You have the heart to anger even such an outstanding lady as that, Alexander? " Not long later, the High Priest came to speak with Alexander. A scrutinizing smile hanging on his face. "You may laugh, but I really can't leave Lucy even for a moment!" Alexander held Lucy as he answered the High Priest. The High Priest left without any comment, but Alexander knew that he had given the High Priest a satisfying answer. The High Priest wouldn't arrange any more blind dates for him. After the ball had finished, Alexander's mother asked him: "So, you're this 'picky' about your partner?" "I still have much more to do, marriage would be shackling me up, and if it was a noble wedding controlled by the High Priest, then there would be shackles on my shackles," Alexander gasped, "Compared with all that, isn't having a loyal relationship with a cat a better way of avoiding arousing other people's suspicions and freeing me of the pains of marriage, mother?" Having seemed to understand Alexander's words, Lucy let out a "Meow". Alexander couldn't help but reveal a relaxed smile. That is to say that Alexander may not have many friends. But his little cat Lucy is probably the best one he has. Category:Characters